


Keeping It In the Bedroom

by saltysarah



Series: Give Me All of You [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Straight Up Unrepentant Filth, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysarah/pseuds/saltysarah
Summary: The working title for this file was a well-earned 'Sexytimes'.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto & Himuro Tatsuya & Takao Kazunari & Kuroko Tetsuya, Hanamiya Makoto/Himuro Tatsuya/Takao Kazunari/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Give Me All of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Keeping It In the Bedroom

Tetsuya woke up, almost overheated. That would’ve been rare before, once, but not since Tatsuya had all but moved in and both Makoto and Kazunari started staying over frequently. As Tatsuya had put it, he loved his parents but had grown up almost entirely without them. Tetsuya would never question it, not when his own parents had all but moved overseas after he started middle school.

Kazunari came from a perfectly ordinary family and a perfectly ordinary household, and he sorely needed an escape before their perfectly ordinariness drove them out of his mind. As for Makoto, it was just him and his older sister and her girlfriend, and all of them appreciated the space. 

Tetsuya muzzily nuzzled at the throat in front of him, wrinkling his nose at the stubble – this was Makoto, then, which meant that Tatsuya was octopused around his back. He sighed, nuzzling at Makoto’s throat again before opening his mouth to nip at the skin right there. He had never thought of himself as a particularly sexual being, but Makoto had changed that.

Makoto had changed a lot of things.

The boy in question rumbled deep in his chest, making Tetsuya smile as the stubble scratched against his lips. Tetsuya pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Makoto’s Adam’s apple and sucked _,_ drawing a deep groan from him.

Behind him, Tatsuya snickered, rubbing his face into his hair and undoubtedly making his bedhead worse.

“Good morning?”

“Not yet it isn’t,” Makoto growled, his already-low voice nearly an octave lower at the early hour.

“Well, you could help me do something about that,” Tetsuya murmured, sliding his hands down Makoto’s back – and running into a 4th body, which was a welcome surprise. Kazunari liked to sprawl and he hadn’t been here when Tetsuya had fallen asleep last night. Makoto was usually the last to bed, though, so he’d probably let the last of their number in – and promptly shoved him in a corner.

Since his hands were there, he pinched Kazunari’s nipples, smiling to himself when the boy squeaked and Makoto growled again, digging his fingers into his hips. Tatsuya hummed, lazily grounding his hardening cock against his arse, with only their boxers to separate them. Tetsuya slid a leg over Makoto’s naked hip, allowing Tatsuya to press closer and Makoto to slide a leg of his own, all of them moving together like a well-oiled machine.

It didn’t use to be like this, Tetsuya having started off skittish and Makoto all bluster, Kazunari’s good-natured exterior hiding his nerves while all of Tatsuya’s vaunted experience had been with _gaijin_ girls.

(“What about that childhood friend of yours?” Makoto had asked slyly.

Tatsuya had pulled a disgusted face. “Taiga was my younger brother.”

“You’ve seen him since then, haven’t you?” Makoto continued to press, literally and figuratively, having pinned Tatsuya against his own bedroom wall. Tetsuya and Kazunari had been on the bed, watching avidly – or rather, Kazunari had been watching, his arms and legs locked around Tetsuya to keep him from bailing in embarrassment.

Tatsuya’s face had spasmed at the accusation. Kirisaki Daiichi had finally crossed paths with Seirin – not on the court, of course, because Seirin simply wasn’t at their level – just outside the gym, the crowd having parted for the reigning champions.

Kagami had stood out head and shoulders above the rest of his team, Teppei still nowhere in sight, and Hanamiya had smirked unrepentantly in Hyuuga’s face. Kagami had stared; Tatsuya had glanced at him and then looked away, beautiful face serene. When Tetsuya slipped his hand into his, the move covered by their overlarge jerseys, the older boy had gripped back with strangling strength.

Tatsuya had arrived at Kirisaki Daiichi wearing a ring at his throat like some sort of talisman. Pinned against his wall, his neck was bare, but not for long: Makoto replaced it with a necklace of hickeys, dark marks liberally bitten and sucked into his skin.

…Kazuya and Kentaro gave them so much shit for that the next day, though, Tatsuya never let Makoto repeat that again.

Well, at least not where the team could see.)

At first he’d worried about what the team would think, their beloved (and Makoto _was_ beloved, never mind that both he and the team would kill themselves before ever admitting it) captain snatched away by not one but _3_ outsiders, but after they’d laughed themselves silly, Itsuki had told Tetsuya to shut the fuck up, they were glad Makoto had some _ones_ to occupy his time.

(Actually, Hiroshi had wondered aloud if one of them could fuck the temper out of Makoto, but Makoto’s response to that didn’t bear repeating.)

Kojiro had just said he should’ve guessed Makoto would take 3 people to keep him satisfied, given how intense he was.

Tatsuya was nibbling along the line of his shoulders, wriggling them both out of their boxers before pushing Tetsuya’s legs apart so that he could slide his cock between his thighs, just under his balls. Makoto hissed as he dodged back, narrowly missing getting a knee jabbed somewhere vulnerable, biting out a curse when Tetsuya closed a hand over both their cocks to jack them off together.

He squawked when a tube landed on his face.

“Lube, kiddos,” Kazunari said, entirely too chirpy for the hour, rising up on his knees at the foot of the bed to look down at them, sloppily jacking himself off with a wet fist. “Lube is your friend.”

Tetsuya pouted, only for Makoto to take that as an invitation to kiss it off his lips, swallowing out his gasp when Tatsuya’s newly slick cock dragged itself down his crack, rubbing against his perineum and balls, the head catching at his hole before sliding off. Makoto preferred a dryer hand but his cock was leaking precum like a broken faucet.

Tatsuya traced a line up his neck with his tongue, biting his ear – and then craning his neck to kiss Makoto over him.

“Ah, fuck, that’s hot,” Kazunari muttered over the filthy sounds of him fucking his own fist. Tetsuya glanced over his shoulder to see the boy crawl forward on his knees.

“When they’re done,” he murmured, “I want to fuck you.”

Tetsuya whined, hips bucking forward at the raw want in Kazunari’s voice. Tatsuya’s hips were snapping against him faster and faster as his kiss with Makoto grew sloppy. Tetsuya let go of Makoto’s cock to reach for his arse, pulling their cocks flush against each other.

Now that Kazunari had put the thought in his head, he rather wanted him to fuck him, too.

They were both using him, Tatsuya and Makoto as they seethed into each other’s mouths, hips snapping against him from the front and back, mindlessly using him to find their orgasms.

He looked up to find Kazunari already watching him with that playful little smirk on his face, the hand on his cock having slowed as he used the other one to pinch his nipples, trailing it over the wiry curls at the base of his thick cock before reaching under to tug at his heavy balls.

And hadn’t been that a pleasant surprise, finding out that Kazunari was incredibly hung. Both Makoto and Tatsuya were long and lean and Tetsuya had always thought of himself as adequate, but Kazunari was thick _and_ long, and learning to take that had been…unforgettable. Even when he’d had to sit out of practice the following day because he was still limping, Tetsuya still wouldn’t have given that up for anything.

Besides, it wasn’t as if Makoto and Tatsuya hadn’t had limps of their own the weeks before that, Makoto because he was greedy and impatient and skimped on prep, and Tatsuya because he was just as competitive as Makoto, even if he hid it better.

…they got _so_ much shit from the team when everyone figured out why only 3 of them were limping.

Makoto’s cock was sliding in the hollow between his hipbone and the crease of his thigh. His thrusts were getting jerky, cock sliding in his own precum.

“Tatsuya-kun,” he huffed, “Tatsuya-kun, bite him.”

Makoto made a noise of protest but Tatsuya was biting down and that noise turned into a squeal, not that Makoto would ever admit it, and then he was coming all over Tetsuya’s thigh. Kazunari’s eyes gleamed in approval as he slid his foreskin down, exposing the angrily red head of his cock. Tetsuya stared back at him hungrily, licking his lips.

Kazunari tugged Tatsuya up, ignoring his protests as his cock slid out from between Tetsuya’s thighs.

“Mako, jack him off,” he ordered as he shoved the older boys together, crawling his way up Tetsuya’s chest. Makoto squalled, likely just to be contrary, but then Kazunari added, “Tattsun can stay awake long enough to open you up after, can’t he?”

Because Kazunari wasn’t just well-endowed, he was also a sexual energiser bunny. In contrast, Tatsuya was almost useless after an orgasm, all lazy limbs and sticky eyelids. Makoto didn’t quite have Kazunari’s stamina, but he recovered faster than Tatsuya – even Tetsuya recovered faster than Tatsuya.

Then he was distracted by Kazunari’s hand on his face, tilting his chin up for a kiss. Tetsuya’s whole body tightened with arousal as he clutched at Kazunari’s shoulders.

“How’s your neck?” Kazunari murmured, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

Tetsuya groaned, arching into the bite.

Kazunari grinned, impish and delighted as he nabbed an additional pillow to shove under his head, propping him up. Tetsuya sucked on his lip, savouring the lingering sting.

“Kazunari-kun- with enough lube, Kazunari-kun could-.”

Kazunari shook his head even as Makoto hissed like a wet cat. “Nah, pretty boy, not when we didn’t fuck last night. There’s no way that pretty hole of yours can take it.” He pressed one more kiss to his mouth before straightening. “Lend me that pretty mouth of yours instead,” he crooned.

As if that was a hardship.

Ha, _hard_ ship.

Actually, it was, considering Kazunari’s generous size. It was a stretch to fit that girth in his mouth and he’d taken a whole _month_ to learn how to take Kazunari’s cock all the way to the base, not that he particularly minded. He was also very committed to practicing until he managed to do it perfectly. And then practiced some more, just to be absolutely sure. And then practiced even more; Makoto and Tatsuya were always more than willing to sacrifice for a good cause. 

They tried a variety of positions, aided by the handy Karma Sutra manual Imayoshi had given Makoto as a joke, some familiar, others atypical, others impossible. But what he liked most was to tip his head back for the right angle, letting his throat relax even as he used his hands on Kazunari’s arse to guide him in. Tetsuya suckled the leaking head first, licking up the beads of precum even as he teased more out of Kazunari’s slit with the tip of his tongue. Overhead, Kazunari was groaning and he felt strong hands in his hair, gently brushing stray strands out of his face.

He took his time, kissing and suckling and licking only the head until Kazunari’s hands tightened his hair.

“Don’t tease, pretty boy,” he growled.

It was funny, how Kazunari had his cheeky little nicknames for all of them that none of them could say no to, not even Makoto, no matter how much he bitched. Makoto and Tatsuya’s reputation as Kirisaki Daiichi’s twin pretty bad boys never failed to amuse him, even though Kazunari was just as pretty and ‘bad’ (they all were, really).

But Kazunari only ever called him ‘pretty boy’ in bed; Tetsuya might have been called many things before, and ‘pretty’ had never been one of them. But the way Kazunari looked at him sometimes made him feel like _pretty_ was something he could be.

The heat and weight of Kazunari’s thick flesh on his tongue was addictive. This close to the source, the smell of their mixed arousal filled his lungs with every inhale. He liked being used like this, liked the way Tatsuya and Makoto has used his body earlier, liked the way the muscles in Kazunari’s thighs bunched and thickened, all of that power carefully leashed, just for him.

Tetsuya smiled, the head of Kazunari’s cock on his tongue, and then dug his nails into the boy’s arse. Kazunari yelped, hips driving forward and he couldn’t catch himself before the head of his cock hit the back of Tetsuya’s throat.

“Pretty boy, what do you think you’re doing?” Kazunari growled, and Tetsuya shivered at the fine tremble of those powerful thighs beside his head. Kazunari’s control was a thing of beauty, second only to Makoto’s lack thereof, but at times like this he wished they could switch things up a bit.

He glanced up at Kazunari’s eyes and held them even as he dug his nails in again, and Kazunari snarled, still fighting him for control. Kazunari caught his chin and stared, those normally good-natured all-seeing eyes unsmiling as they bored into him.

“Is that the way you want to play, pretty boy?” he murmured.

Tetsuya nodded, careful of the way he was still holding Kazunari’s cock in his mouth.

“Stop trying to be noble, you fuckwit, and fuck his mouth the way he wants,” Makoto snapped.

Tetsuya turned to the side and groaned, feeling his chest flush with heat at the sight of Makoto’s beautifully lean body seated in Tatsuya’s lap, opening himself up with Tatsuya’s cock. Makoto wasn’t hard again, not yet, but Tatsuya’s face was ruddy and breathless as Makoto lazily rocked on top of him, completely in control and revelling in it.

“Is that what you want, pretty boy?” Kazunari asked again, his voice low and dark and dribbling like honey into his ear.

He shuddered, so horribly aroused and yet his cock seemed so far from him right now, all of his erogenous zones rerouted to his mouth and throat.

“Oh,” Kazunari crooned, “I’ll give you what you want, pretty boy.”

And he did. Oh, _god,_ he did.

Tetsuya barely had room to breathe, Kazunari’s thick cock filling his mouth and throat and all of his senses, his entire world dwindling into Kazunari’s cock and the way it drove into his mouth and down his throat, curls tickling his upper lip and balls slapping his chin as he filled him, then left him bereft, then filled him again and again. There was as much precum as there was saliva leaking out from the corners of his mouth, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks but Kazunari never once hesitated, just held onto his head and _used_ him.

He loved it, loved the way his jaw started to ache, how his neck was starting to protest even as the rest of him started to feel floaty, his own arousal so near and yet so far.

But most of all, he loved how Kazunari trusted him to know his own mind, to know what he wanted and how much he could take, to know when to tap out before it became too much. He knew he looked a certain way, liked a certain type of thing, and even when they switched things up he was still usually the one on his back while Makoto/Tatsuya/Kazunari took what they wanted.

If there was anyone who knew how much he could take, it was these 3.

Kazunari’s nails scraped his scalp as his balls slapped his chin one last time, nose pressed into his curls as he came down his throat with a groan. Tetsuya whimpered, overwhelmingly aroused as Kazunari’s cock twitched and spilt on his tongue. Kazunari’s hands on his face were soft, petting his cheeks as he gently withdrew his cock.

“Still with me, pretty boy?” he murmured, combing a hand through his hair. Tetsuya blearily blinked up at him, lashes sticky with tears.

Kazunari smiled down at him, warm and sated. “There you are,” he crooned, leaning down to kiss him, not batting an eyelash of the taste of himself. Then again, he’d be pretty hypocritical if he were; they’d just about tasted every inch of each other at this point.

Tetsuya whined into the kiss, clutching hard at Kazunari’s shoulders, his nails digging in harder than usual. Then Kazunari pulled away and Tetsuya was keening, dignity out the window.

But Kazunari was kissing down his throat, biting briefly at his nipples, only breathing over his weeping cock before he shoved his thighs up and apart, exposing him completely. Tetsuya arched into his grip, too far gone to care, and then Kazunari was suckling his balls into his mouth, one after another. He felt hot breath wash over his aching hole in warning before it was replaced by a tongue, thrust in as far as it could go.

Tetsuya seized, his gut and more clenching as he came all over himself. He jumped when Kazunari smacked his arse, the strike more sound than sting as his cock spat out one last spurt. Kazunari was grinning at him, hands gently massaging the underside of his thighs as Tetsuya curled slightly in on himself, shaking in the aftermath.

“There you are, pretty boy,” Kazunari said, leaning down to kiss him again. His breath hitched when Kazunari’s cock nudged at his balls, still tacky with saliva.

“S’too much,” he slurred just as Tatsuya made a punch-drunk sound. Tetsuya let his head roll to where Makoto was easing himself off Tatsuya’s soft cock, uncaring when his open hole leaked the other boy's cum back all over himself. If Tatsuya asked, Makoto would probably say he deserved it, although Tatsuya was already half-asleep, the useless lump.

Tetsuya smiled fondly at him. Their Shooting Guard was useful at many times, but post-orgasm was not one of them.

“I’d hate for you to get greedy, Tetsuya,” Makoto said silkily. “That’s _mine.”_

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, hiding his smile against Tatsuya’s shoulder. The older boy mumbled out something, less than half-awake.

“Arguably, this cock is mine,” Kazunari said, sounding amused, “considering how, y’now, it’s attached to me.”

Makoto hissed, yanking him over. “Not for much longer if you don’t get over here.”

Tetsuya giggled as Kazunari yelped, fighting for balance. “Who the fuck wants Tattsun’s sloppy seconds?”

“Your shitty dick,” Makoto snarled, arching his back and pressing back into Kazunari, causing him to curse.

“Jeez, Mako, hold your fucking horses, lemme- where the fuck’s the lube-?”

“Tatsuya’s cum is literally still leaking out of my arse,” Makoto retorted.

Tetsuya found the tube and threw it back into Kazunari’s face. “Payback,” he mumbled. “Also, Makoto-kun, you know how worried Kazunari-kun gets, he thinks of you as a delicate flower-.”

“I’ll _delicate_ your fucking flower,” Makoto growled.

Kazunari bleated out a laugh as he slicked up his fingers. “That doesn’t even make sense!”

Makoto hissed. “That’s not your cock.”

Kazunari nipped the back of his ear. “I would like my darling captain to be able to walk without a limp tomorrow.”

“Walking- unf- is overrated,” Makoto grunted out when Kazunari pushed another finger in.

“And when I throw my back out trying to fuck you through the mattress- or Tatsuya?” Kazunari licked his lips and added more lube before carefully easing- Tetsuya squinted- yup, that was his pinky.

Makoto gasped, back bowing when Kazunari withdrew his hand. “If you throw your back out doing fuck all, clearly- _ah-_ your training regime is insufficient.”

Kazunari smeared the extra lube from his hand onto his cock. “I’m not fucking all, captain,” he murmured, sliding his cock between Makoto’s cheeks. For his part, the older boy made a strangled noise, rubbing his face into Tatsuya’s chest, causing him to mewl at the scratch of stubble against his skin.

“I’m fucking _you.”_

By then, Tetsuya had recovered enough to reach out and gently sift his fingers through Makoto’s hair, soft and sweat-damp. Playfully, he tugged on the older boy's ear ear, had him inching forward to press their mouths together in a ghost of a kiss.

He drank down Makoto’s keen when Kazunari pressed in, slow and careful and inexorable, but Tetsuya knew slow and careful didn’t matter when it came to Kazunari’s size, it still felt like his insides were being rearranged, hollowed out just for Kazunari’s cock.

Makoto’s eyes were blown-wide and unfocused, shivering ever so finely, perspiration beading at his temples and catching in the stubble on his upper lip. Tetsuya loved him in the heat of a match, in the fire of practice, their implacable captain and coach and the centre of their web, but he loved him like this, too.

Kazunari’s thrusts were speeding up, hard enough to send Makoto sprawling across Tatsuya’s chest and into him. Tetsuya lay on his back, his hands rising to gently stroke Makoto’s shoulders and face in counterpoint to Kazunari’s forceful thrusts. Makoto’s eyes were glassy, his red mouth open and gasping, the wet slapping sounds between them sordid and filthy. For the second time this morning Makoto’s hard cock was sliding across his belly, leaving a trail of precum behind.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kazunari panted.

Tetsuya was smiling even as he looked up, the other boy already looking straight at him. Before this, before _them,_ he could never have dreamt of being such at ease with one partner, let alone 3 others, but that he was able to be seen without any effort of his was already half the battle against pleasure won. He wouldn’t have ever thought he’d be into things like voyeurism or exhibitionism, either but when it came to these 3, he was starting to learn that seeing and being seen was going to be a part of his new normal.

His smile widened as he brushed another kiss to Makoto’s parted lips, then guided him to bury his face into his throat. Makoto growled, stubble scrapping at Tetsuya's skin before he set his teeth against his collarbone, causing him to groan. Kazunari laughed at them both.

“Very, very much,” he whimpered, arching his neck. He wasn’t going to be coming again this time, but Makoto would, soon, and Tetsuya knew just how to help him along, sliding a hand between them to grip his cock.

Makoto, the bastard, rewarded him by sinking his teeth deeper.

Kazunari’s laughter cut off when Makoto flexed; Tetsuya knew how to tighten his grip, flick his wrist, rub his thumb against the slit, all of that bringing the older boy to the brink of orgasm in an eyeblink.

“Bastard,” Makoto spat, raising his head. Tetsuya probably wasn’t hiding his mirth very well, given the dangerous gleam in Makoto’s eyes.

“You took the word right out of my mouth,” he murmured, touching Makoto’s mouth with that same hand, smearing it with his own precum.

Kazunari’s thrusts were getting faster and irregular as Makoto’s hot tongue wrapped around his fingers. He urged Makoto up for another kiss, spreading the taste of his own precum between them. Tetsuya couldn’t come again, but his thighs still shook with the want for it.

Makoto came, cum spurting over his skin. He collapsed with a sob, his body shuddering with over-stimulation and the continued force of Kazunari’s thrusts, the shorter boy unrelenting even as he grit his teeth against the tightness of Makoto’s body.

Tetsuya gathered the older boy in his arms, nuzzling into his long, sweaty locks. Makoto was taking hitched, wet breaths against his cheek, back bowed with just his arse pulled up high, shaking and jiggling as Kazunari kept fucking in, his face growing intent.

“Makoto-kun,” Tetsuya whispered, sweeping stray strands out of the older boy’s face as he tugged him into a kiss, eyes trained on Kazunari the whole time. Just as he expected, Kazunari’s all-seeing eyes didn’t miss a beat, sharpening in warning. He moaned loudly, smiling to himself when Kazunari’s nostrils flared.

“I know what you’re doing,” he snarled.

Their kiss grew sloppy, Tetsuya showily sucking on Makoto's tongue.

“You-!”

Kazunari grunted when Makoto clenched down, shoulders bowing as he came.

“Fucking arseholes, both of you,” he hissed, gingerly pulling out. Makoto collapsed all the way, ribs heaving. “I wanted to last.”

“If we let Kazunari-kun last as long as he wanted, we’d never get anything else done,” Tetsuya replied. Beside them, Tatsuya snuffled, letting out a soft, whistling snore.

“Look at that motherfucker,” Makoto mumbled, eyes barely open, a flush still high on his cheeks.

“I think it’s cute,” Tetsuya said, softly petting Tatsuya’s cheek. The older boy snorted in his sleep, shuffling closer to their heat. “If we were all like Kazunari-kun, we would do nothing but fuck all day long. I had plans.”

“There’s nothing wrong with fucking all day long,” Kazunari demanded plaintively. “Mako-chan’s with me, aren’t you, Mako?” By the sound the older boy made, Kazunari had slid his fingers back inside him. Tetsuya swallowed, his throat abruptly dry. He’d been in Makoto’s position before, used and gaping and sullied, and it was so, _so_ good, each and every time. “I think there’s something wrong with having plans that didn’t include fucking.”

“No fucking basketball,” Makoto growled with only a fraction of his usual heat, his voice trailing off into a whine when Kazunari pulled out his fingers, dripping with cum. “I thought we’d drilled it into your fucking head, Tetsuya: _basketball is not life.”_

Tetsuya bit his lip. Kazunari eyed him, knowing and smug before he fed him his stained fingers. Tetsuya groaned at the taste and the knowledge that he was tasting Tatsuya on his tongue, too.

“Fucking?” Kazunari wheedled.

Tetsuya bit down on his fingers, sighing as he accepted that there was no way Makoto was leaving the bed anytime soon given the way Kazunari had used him, not to mention how Tatsuya was still dead to the world.

“Stubborn little fucker,” Kazunari teased, sliding his fingers out.

“Did you say something?” Tetsuya asked mildly as he licked his lips. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your own hypocrisy.”

Makoto sleepily cackled at them both while Kazunari pouted. Tetsuya absently checked his clock and he found that it was barely even 8 in the morning.

“I suppose we could sleep a little while longer,” he murmured, allowing himself to relax into the mattress. Tatsuya grumbled sleepily, tugging him closer.

“Tattsun really is useless after an orgasm, isn’t he?” Kazunari chuckled, shoving Makoto further up Tetsuya’s chest so he could sling an arm over both their waists.

“I think it’s cute,” Tetsuya said, wriggling an arm free to loop over Tatsuya's shoulders.

“You think Mako-chan is cute; your standards are fucked.”

“You’re _both_ fucked if you don’t shut up right now,” Makoto snarled.

Tetsuya exchanged an impish look with Kazunari over the older boy’s head.

“Our captain has spoken,” Kazunari announced, smacking a loud kiss to Makoto’s temple. “Go the fuck to sleep, pretty boy.”

He could keep protesting, seeing as how they had all literally just woken up, and going back to sleep now was going to screw up their body clocks. But he was warm and sated, surrounded by the people he trusted and loved the most, and it really wasn’t worth arguing with Makoto when he got into this mood.

Tetsuya pressed his nose into Makoto’s mussed crown, inhaling deeply. He was asleep between one breath and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys be filthy, but remember peeps, no glove no love <3 This series may be continued if inspiration strikes. I still owe Tetsu a dicking lolol. Can stamina be fucked into Tatsu? Does Kazu catch as well as he pitches? Stay tuned to find out lolol   
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
